greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
User blog:Harrygeorge4158/What are the advantages of solar energy?
There’s no doubt about it: solar energy is on the rise in Australia. More than 3.5 million solar panels were installed in homes in 2017 and it’s expected that by 2050, more than 50% of homes will be powered by solar. If you’ve been thinking about making the switch to solar there’s no better time to do it than at the start of a fresh new year. However, you may be wondering “what are the advantages of solar energy ?” and whether changing your energy system is a worthwhile endeavor. To help you determine whether solar panels are right for you, we’ve rounded up the 7 biggest advantages of solar energy. The 7 biggest advantages of solar energy One of the biggest advantages of solar energy is that it helps save you money on your electricity bills. After the installation, the energy you generate from solar power is free. You are also protected from the carbon tax, as well as the rising cost of electricity. An average household saves over $2,000 yearly after installation of a residential solar system. Investing in residential solar power can reduce home energy costs as well as your carbon footprint with the most popular battery-ready 5kw system. It’s a renewable energy source Solar power is a form of renewable energy, meaning it is sustainable, endless and inexhaustible. It’s powered by the heat and light of the sun, a resource which will never run out. As long as the sun exists, there will always be an endless supply of solar energy. This is compared to an energy source like fossil fuels which are non-renewable and are expected to run out by 2080. It’s better for the environment Switching to solar energy is an easy way to be kinder to the environment and reduce your carbon footprint. Unlike man-made energy sources like fossil fuels, solar energy does not release greenhouses gases, carcinogens, and CO2 — which all wreak havoc on the environment and contribute to greenhouse gases. The creation of solar panels also has a minimal little environmental impact, as they are made from sustainable and non-polluting materials. You can gain government incentives The government rewards people who use solar energy by offering large financial incentives. The solar rebate lowers the cost of rooftop solar to households and businesses through Small-scale Technology Certificates, or STCs. These are a form of renewable energy currency, a kind of carbon credit that represents a unit of renewable energy. The amount of STCs you accumulate depends on the kilowatts of your system and how much electricity it is expected to generate, as well as the location you’re in. If you have solar panels on your roof, you’ll receive approximately nineteen STC per kilowatt of solar power installed. You’ll receive them in advance – when your panels are being installed – and most people choose to use their STCs to get a discount on their installation costs. solar energy in Saudi Arabia From January 1 of 2017, the solar rebate has begun to be phased out across Australia, slowly putting an end to the cost-reductions it produced for solar panel installation. Each year, the rebate is planned to reduce by one-fifteenth on January 1 until 2030, ending on last day of that year. So, if you’re thinking of changing to solar power, now is the time! can increase the value of your home With the demand for sustainable, energy-efficient houses growing in Australia, investing in solar panels can increase the value of your home. Research shows that the more solar panels there are on the roof, the higher the value of the home – with an estimated increase of almost $6000 dollars per kilowatt of solar power. This indicates a rise of over $29,000 in the retail value of the home for a 5kW installation. By investing in solar power, you are investing in your home and therefore, your future. Category:Blog posts